


Так ненавижу космос, Джим

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drunkenness, F/M, Fear of Transporters, Female Leonard McCoy, Fluffy Ending, Love/Hate, spones - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Леноре следовало бы подумать дважды, прежде чем пить перед отправкой на корабль. Хотя и из этого может выйти что-то хорошее.





	Так ненавижу космос, Джим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Hate Space So Much, Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591333) by [sirladyknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirladyknight/pseuds/sirladyknight). 



> Приквел к работам «С чего ей вообще беспокоиться» и «Профилактика сексуальных домогательств».

Ленора помнила, как впервые поднялась на борт «Энтерпрайз», хотя, может, и не так хорошо, как следовало бы.

Честно говоря, то, как Ленора в первый раз поднялась на борт «Энтерпрайз», помнили все — как те, кто при этом присутствовал, так и те, коих было большинство, кто узнал об этом по сарафанному радио. Она напилась в стельку накануне и за день до того, горько сожалея о том, что записалась в Звёздный флот — как только смирилась с тем фактом, что не увидит свою дочку целых пять чёртовых лет. И то, что опека над ней была у её бывшего и Леноре в любом случае нечасто удавалось с ней увидеться, не имело значения — именно то, что теперь между ними будет _космос_ , и заставило её уйти в алкогольное пике.

Ах да, как Джим говорил ей — «космос, последний рубеж». Она бы предпочла, чтобы он пока остался неизведанным, а она сама подольше побыла на твёрдой земле, особенно с учётом того, что и в лучшие времена транспортаторы вызывали у неё беспокойство. К тому моменту, как она заставила себя притащиться к стартовой площадке, где, ухмыляясь и строя рожи, её ждал Джим, большая часть команды уже поднялась на борт.

— Ты выглядишь, эм, чуток потасканной, Боунс, — он был тактичен. Она выглядела так, словно её протащили по всем городским канавам, а потом сполоснули бурбоном.

— Ага, привыкай, — прорычала она, не найдясь с ответом. Она всё ещё была прилично под мухой, и потому всё вокруг, казалось, уже находилось в невесомости.

Джим сиял ослепительной улыбкой, в каком-то благоговейном восхищении глядя на свой корабль. Ленора же смотрела на него так, словно он вот-вот должен был рухнуть им на головы, объятый пламенем. Повернувшись к другу, она несчастно вздохнула:

— Ну всё, у тебя ещё будет куча времени, чтобы полюбоваться на твой драгоценный корабль, давай уже поскорее с этим покончим. Где шаттл?

Бровь Джима на миг дёрнулась, и он, похоже, сделал усилие, чтобы сохранить приветливое выражение лица:

— Эм, отбыл несколько минут назад, пока ты... торчала в туалете.

Она проигнорировала шпильку насчёт того, как выблевала свои кишки, пытаясь пропитанным алкоголем мозгом разгадать сказанные им слова.

— Ну так как, чёрт подери, мы туда доберёмся? — нахмурилась она.

Джим медленно повернулся, и она, следуя за его взглядом, увидела несколько транспортационных платформ, которые использовали в основном для перемещения грузов. Повернувшись обратно, она неверяще посмотрела на него.

— Джим, нет.

Он с самодовольной ухмылкой пожал плечами.

— Ну, если бы кое-кто не решил выжрать половину запасов алкоголя на планете, — упрекнул он, — мы могли бы подняться на борт куда раньше.

— Джим, _нет_.

Он уже стоял на платформе.

— Топай сюда, Боунс. Это приказ.

Она застыла на месте, но её желудок был словно за пятьдесят миль отсюда и сейчас возвращался к ней с тошнотворной скоростью. Глядя умоляюще, она сделала шаг, потом другой, пытаясь найти выход.

— Может, мы могли бы вызвать другой шаттл?

Его замученный вздох уже был достаточным ответом, но он всё же сказал:

— Я — капитан этого корабля, и, если ты не поторопишься, буду последним, кто на него поднимется. Ну, давай, шевелись.

Сдержав хныканье, она в конце концов добралась до платформы и встала на неё. Он, как и следует настоящему другу, ждал её, хотя, скорее всего, просто подыхал от желания подняться на корабль — свой первый корабль. С чувством вины и благодарности она сделала глубокий вдох. Она сможет, она не какой-то там салага-кадет, и, конечно же, видала вещи и похуже. Расправив плечи, она кивнула Джиму:

— Готова, если ты готов, капитан.

От его улыбки ей почти стало лучше. Почти — пока он не вытащил свой коммуникатор и не приказал:

— Поднимай двоих, Скотти.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я на тебя блевану, — она слабо и мучительно, но искренне улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Не блеванёшь, — с уверенностью отозвался Джим.

Их охватило мерцание, и она услышала тот странный звук, что всегда возникал при работе транспортатора. И вскоре они уже увидели Скотти рядом с первым офицером Споком и лейтенантом Ухурой.

Конечно, она не успела много заметить, прежде чем рванула к стоящему неподалёку от Скотти мусорному ведру и вывернула туда всё, что ещё оставалось у неё внутри. Слово «унижение» даже близко не могло передать то, что она чувствовала в тот момент. А затем её настигла вторая волна, и она полностью забыла про всякий стыд.

— Я, блядь, тебя ненавижу, Джим, — простонала она в ведро, стоя на коленях и сжимая его изо всех сил.

Конечно же, её капитан просто зашёлся хохотом, ему даже пришлось упереться руками в колени, чтобы не упасть.

— Не могу поверить, — пытался выговорить он сквозь смех, — ты на самом деле блеванула, ох... — и не в состоянии больше ничего сказать, Джим снова разразился смехом, по его лицу текли слёзы, ну, или так рассказывал ей Скотти, по иронии судьбы — за выпивкой.

Насупившись, она вытерла рот и вышла вон, прихватив ведро. Возможно, ещё и показала всем средний палец, но это не точно — её воспоминания были довольно туманны. Ей показалось, что она видела, как Спок поднял бровь.

Вот так она впервые встретилась со Споком, хотя заговорила с ним только на следующий день. Он вежливо спросил, хорошо ли она отдохнула, и на какой-то миг он ей даже понравился — достаточно, чтобы снова почувствовать смущение за произошедшее. Но только до того момента, как он завёл лекцию о людях и их иррациональной любви к алкоголю, с чем она бы даже согласилась, не веди он себя так чертовски снисходительно.

И тогда она обрушила на него все свои шесть футов и сто пятьдесят пять фунтов ярости американского юга, и с тех пор мало что изменилось. Однако, несмотря на все их споры, после первого упоминания о произошедшем «инциденте» он больше никогда не поднимал эту тему. Она почти уже решила, что он просто забыл об этом после всей его фигни с медитациями и очищением разума. Не могло же это быть из-за того, что он сожалел о случившемся.

И только после того, как он облажался, попал под случайный луч фазера и был направлен в медотсек, она сделала открытие, что да, в нём есть и что-то человеческое.

Она склонилась над ним, сканируя обожжённую ногу. Прошлой ночью она опять пила со Скотти, и сейчас запах горелой плоти творил с её желудком нечто ужасное. Наверное, её лицо было зелёного оттенка.

— Осторожнее, доктор, — очевидно, Спок даже в полубредовом состоянии не смог упустить случая нанести удар, — не хотелось бы повторения инцидента с вашим появлением на борту.

Он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, отчего её открытый рот и оскорблённое выражение лица пропали втуне.

— Так у тебя есть чувство юмора, — огрызнулась она. — Рада узнать, что ты из плоти и крови, Спок.

Он продолжал молчать, и она вернулась к работе, жёстко подавляя внезапную и нелепую потребность улыбнуться. Из всех их приключений он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы пошутить над ней, и она почти хихикала, словно школьница.

А затем пробормотала еле слышно — то ли ему, то ли себе самой:

— Ты чёртова идиотина.

Возможно, виной тому было освещение или бредовое состояние Спока, но она могла бы поклясться, что его губы чуть изогнулись.

Тогда она почти почувствовала, что может его полюбить, но поспешно отбросила эти глупости и вернулась к сканированию его, вероятно, сломанной ноги. Ленора Маккой не влюбляется, больше нет — ну, или в этом она, по крайней мере, пыталась себя убедить.

И если он впоследствии обходился с ней более галантно, а она краснела в его присутствии, так это, чёрт его дери, ничего не значило.


End file.
